gene's back
by charles-gray
Summary: so this is where gene didn't die but got saved by a fisherman. and this is what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first fanfic that includes a song so tell me how it goes.**_

The days have been quiet since Gene was found alive. Dinners were awkward with a gloomy mood. Everyone took meals in their rooms. On this particular night all but the parents and Gene were in the library.

Lin's phone rang and he quickly answered it. With a sigh he hung up and spoke to Naru and Madoka, "Gene wants us in the music room"

The trio walk down the hall to the music room. A space the size of a gym but full of instruments of every kind. Gene was putting sheet music on stands when they walked in.

"i need Lin on drums, Madoka on violin, and Noll on guitar. Sheet music is by the instruments" Gene said.

"what is this" Madoka said looking at the music.

"just some thing I want to try" Gene smiled.

Gene was at the piano, and the song opened with just him. His voice rang out with the notes through the entire house.

It was the first time in almost four years that the five had played together. But not one of them missed a beat or cue.

watch?v=5MaU1VfJIMY

after they were done Naru put the guitar down and ran out of the room. A few minutes he came back and found his parents were also there. He started to hand out music. Everyone went to an instrument. Lin on drums, gene on guitar,their mom on bass, and their dad and Madoka both on violin. Naru took Gene's regular spot at the piano.

The violins started and everyone knew the song. Lately it had been Naru's favorite. Through out the entire song everyone's voice came and went but Naru was always singing.

watch?v=uZ7XcxPMyN0

when the song ended gene put down the guitar and said, "that's it, Lin grab Noll, Mom, Dad we need to borrow the jet"

Lin forced Naru out and into the car, as they drove away gene snuck Lin's phone from his pocket and started to text. Naru knew questions were pointless so he kept quiet. When they arrived and Naru was forced into the jet he just had to ask, "where are we going"

"Japan" Gene answered.

"NO" Naru protested.

"why not" Gene wined, "i want to meet your team. I already told them we're coming"

at that both Lin and Naru looked at him in shock, but instead of asking Lin started the jet and took off.

When the jet landed Naru asked, "where are we staying"

"at Mai's, she said she had a spare room and an air mattress." Gene answered. Lin held back an laugh, while Naru held back the urge to push gene down the stairs.

When they got out of the jet, Mai was waiting with a car. Mai had grown over the last year that they were away, she was almost Naru's height now. And he hair reached to her mid-back. She was absolutely stunning. She ran over and gave Naru a hug.

Mai hadn't been expecting gene to come, so Naru got stuck on the couch.

The next morning the entire team arrived for a late breakfast. Mai wasn't expecting them either.

"sorry, I invited them over" Gene said shyly.

John was the last to arrive. He came in with a load of coffee and tea.

"John Brown, haven't seen you in a while" gene said taking the cups from John.

"you two know each other" Lin asked.

"of course, he was the fished that saved my life" Gene said.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years before and an hour after Gene was thrown into the lake, Gene could feel the tarp being pulled over and over again.

He heard a yell in English, " dad, I need help pulling this one up"

there was one last tug before he landed on the deck of a small fishing boat. When a boy pulled the tarp off him, he was blinded by a mid-day sun. a young blond haired boy with bright blue eyes was standing over him.

"are you alright, not too many wake up after being wrapped in a tarp and thrown in a lake" the boy joked.

"my head hurts" Gene answered, followed by a fit of coughing.

The boy ran off and came back a few minutes later with a dark blanket and a thermos. He helped him out of the tarp before giving him the blanket. The boy poured the contents of the thermos into two plastic cups. Gene took one of the cups and drank it slowly.

"i'm John, John Brown" the boy said with a thick Australian accent.

"i'm Gene" Gene answered, noticing his own accent, "where am I"

"in the middle of a lake" John answered, "you would have drowned if I and my dad hadn't seen you"

"you seem pretty young, shouldn't you be in school" Gene asked.

"i know I look young, but I actually turned fifteen a few weeks ago and finished school last year. My dad and I are on vacation. I'm going to become a priest" John said with a big smile.

"your like my brother" Gene smiled at the memory, "he's your age and already has his doctorate"

"he must be really smart" John said full of amazement, "is there somewhere we can take you, once we reach shore"

"no, I still have some research to do here" Gene answered, studying the bottom of his cup.

"you want to find who threw you in the lake" he asked.

"ya" gene answered, "something like that"

"do you want more tea" John asked seeing gene's cup empty.

"no thanks" Gene said with a smile.

John got up to go help his dad. Gene started to wander the small boat. The sky's turned gray and he could hear thunder in the distance.

"it looks like it will rain soon, why don't you come into the cabin area" John said inviting his down a small set of stairs.

The cabin was a small area bellow deck with only a mattress for a bed. The was a kitchen area with a stove and sink. Tucked away in the corner was a small electric key-board. Gene immediately went to it.

He sat on the makeshift bench and turned it on. He gently set his hands on the keys and started a sad melody. Each note hung in the air like the mist over the lake. When he finished John was speechless.

watch?v=DhmRKlIOVg4

john's dad leaned through the doorway and announced, "we'll be at shore soon"

the boat jerked and they hit land. Gene got off the bench and headed of the door. He looked back and smiled, "it was nice meeting you John"

with that he left the boat. John still hadn't said a word. He would never forget the song Gene played.


	3. Chapter 3

John had tried to find the song everywhere but never could. Now he couldn't help but ask.

"Gene, what was that song you played when we first met" john asked.

"oh, that songs called 'Lacie'" Gene answered.

"could you play it again" John asked.

"there's no piano here. But if you came back to England with us I could" Gene suggested with a grin that went ear to ear.

"i don't think that's a good idea" Lin butted in.

"come on Lin, Noll's going to take Mai back" Gene whined.

Naru gave Gene a look of pure hate.

" I don't know if I should come" John said timidly.

"you have to" Gene whined, "our parents would want to meet the person that saved my life."

" I- I- … fine" John finally agreed.

"great, Lin when do we have to leave" Gene asked.

Lin thought for a second before responding, "tomorrow"

Gene turned to Naru and gave him the closest thing to a glare he could manage, "are you ever going to ask her"

Naru sighed and turned to Mai, "Mai, do you want to come with us to England."

"sure" Mai said happily, "from what Gene told me, your a wonderful musician. And I want to hear you play"

Naru glared ant his brother who pouted back and responded, "its not my fault you gave her my email and not your own"

"i still thought you were dead. I didn't think it was still useable." Naru protested.

"well I'm not dead, so there" Gene answered crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

During the flight back Naru seemed nervous. He was constantly texting. Mai was certain he had texted Gene at some point.

When the jet landed he was the first off and quite reluctant to wait for the others.

In the end it was Gene that stayed to show John and Mai to their rooms while Naru ran off to do something else. Seeing his walking was like seeing a ghost, not really sure if it sees you or not.

"what's Naru doing" Mai asked before Gene left her to unpack.

Gene turned back to her, and with a sly smile said, "spoilers"

at dinner no one said a thing. Besides the odd awkward question and answer.

"I'll see how deserts coming along" Mrs. Davis said as she stood up to leave with her husband following to help.

A few minutes later Madoka stood and said, "i have some filing to do" Lin volunteered to help and they both left.

"I'll go see how Mom and Dad are doing with desert" Gene said with a smile as he ran from the room.

A moment later Naru simply stood and walked away. Mai and John, not wanting to be left to go through the maze of hallways alone, followed close behind him.

Naru lead them though a fair number of hallways before he quickly slipped through one of the doors, leaving them alone. When Mai put her ear to the door she hear a jumble of music coming from inside.

She opened the door and the pair of them entered. Inside all of the Davis' plus Lin and Madoka had an instrument, except for Naru. When Gene noticed they were there he ushered them to two chairs against one of the far walls. The rest of the group went to a different instrument. Gene to the piano, Lin to drums, Mr. Davis to electric guitar, Mrs. Davis to bass, and Madoka to acoustic guitar.

Naru went to a tall stool in the middle of the room. Then for the first time that Mai had heard, Naru sang.

watch?v=TDafY03vyTY

Mai sat astonished when the song finished. With a bit of a push from Gene, Naru walked up to her. Then with a nervous shake in his voice he asked, "Mai, do you want to go out with me"

Mai's face didn't change, like she hadn't heard him or wasn't expecting the question. John nudged her shoulder. Mai broke into a huge smile that spread for ear to ear, "yes" was all she said.

Naru look almost as shock as she had. Then he broke into the same smile.

**should i make another chapter?**


End file.
